jesse and jaden mad adventure jadenxjesse
by radomizer18
Summary: jesse and jaden have a little bit of fun with monsters,villages,tombs and eachother! not finished yet but enjoy these parts
1. Chapter 1 to 4

Chapter 1

Surrounded by idyllic meadows, at the southernmost tip of the realm of sunrise, Lies Heaven city. Life here mainly revolves around the farming and blacksmithing. Among the blacksmiths are the finest sword makers in the village, two young boys named Jaden and Jesse who both dream of one day being kings. Jaden and Jesse have both earned the deep trust of the villagers and has become something of a leader among the children. In addition to their work as blacksmiths, they take lessons in swordsmanship from Drake, the village's master swordsman. Afterwards they demonstrate their newly found skills to the children.

Then, one day, during one of their regular displays of their sword skills to the children, a chimpanzee appears "Hey! That chimpanzee's been up to all sorts of mischief in the village! Let's get him!" shouted the children as they set off in hot pursuit. Jaden and entered the forest to look for the children. However he soon found himself being attacked by countless monsters in his quest to rescue the three children that had been captured and imprisoned in a cage. The forest had always been such a safe place.

Jaden had practically reached the children then a monster came out a started attacking him with its razor sharp claws. Unarmed he wasn't prepared for this he tried to dodge the claws and he did mostly until he got clawed in the back Jaden yelled in agony "ow!" Blood began to pour out of Jaden mouth and slithered down his face but Jaden was determined to save the three children so he got up and continued to dodge the monster, he had come up with a great idea if he could somehow trick it into slashing the cage the children would be free "slash" it had worked. The children were free but at a price Jaden was cut once more on the left side of his stomach.

Exhausted, bleeding and in pain. The children watched in horror "don't just stand there go get help" Jaden called out to them .In no hesitation they rushed back to heaven city as soon as they arrived the stories started to spill out "Hey, what's going on" Jesse said .

"Its Jaden he's still in the forest battling that monster unarmed, he's also got loads of slits from where the monster cut him" said the children

"What!?" Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing he grabbed his sword and armour got equipped and speeded off to find him.

"Help me, someone please" a voice cried out

"Jaden" could it be Jaden he thought to himself. As the monster walked up to poor Judai about to finish him off for good judai closed his eyes and waited for it to strike "slash" it seemed it was all over poor Judai. He opened his eyes there lay the dead monster on to be a sea green haired boy "Johan! Man am I glad to see you" said judai.

"Let's get you home" said Johan.

They began on homewards Jesse was carrying Jaden on his shoulder.

Chapter 2

"Oh, my goodness what happened to you Jaden" said his mother as she rushed to him.

"It's only a few scratches mum" replied Jaden.

She grabbed him off Jesse and took him over to the kitchen chair "call a doctor!" she insisted.

The following day Alex the local doctor came round; Jaden was up in bed with Jesse and mum beside him "I recommend lots of rest and take this medicine" Alex said.

Then the doctor and Jaden's mum left the room "thanks for saving me" Jaden said.

"No problem you'd do the same for me" Jesse replied

"I mean it" as Jaden gave a quick peck to Jesse's face.

"What? Why did he just kiss me?"Jesse thought to himself.

"Don't worry I was joking, so did it feel good? Relax take a chill pill" said Jaden

"I wasn't worried just unprepared". Jesse nervously replied.

During the next couple of days they both started to get really bored

That's why they begun having a games of chess "queen to f7" said Jesse.

"That's checkmate isn't it "replied Jaden.

"Afraid so I win again".

Chapter3

"Come on in I made your lunch" said Jaden's mother and so they all went inside and gathered around the table for the beef stew lunch. "Look at this it appears that there is a gigantic lasoń living in our local lake Leverity; astonishment appeared on Jaden's face "let's go catch it"

"Not today "replied his mother.

"How about tomorrow?" Jaden asked

"I don't know" she said anxiously

"Please, pretty please" as he started to pull his puppy eyed face.

"Oh, all right then" she answered

"Cheers, mum you're the best" he said as he hugged his mother.

So the following day Jaden and Jesse went up to Lake Leverity to capture the lasoń; where they set up camp for the day, whilst they were enjoying a nice ploughman's lunch Jaden's fishing rod was bring tugged "I think you got it" said Jesse . Jaden quickly grabbed hold of the hook and began to pull with his entire might "this lasoń's a tough one"; "splash" as the lasoń rose up out of the water and landed right next to Jaden .As Jaden picked it up Jesse was thinking with admiration "wow I never realised how strong he was".

"We'll go back tomorrow" said Jaden

Then they both went to sleep in their own sleeping bags that they had brought along.

When Jaden woke up "morning sleepy head" said Jesse

"What time is it?" Jaden asked.

"Why its breakfast time I made it just for the two of us" replied Jesse.

"I didn't know you could cook" said Jaden.

"Well that proves you don't know everything about me" said Jesse.

"I guess so" Jaden murmured.

"_**Mmm**_**... **_**delicious**_**!**"Jaden lovingly said.

"Thanks" Jesse said

On their way back they encountered a mysterious old woman that was selling potions "here you go take this one" she offered.

"No thanks" they both replied.

"It's only a bit of fun all it does is turn you into any animal you desire"

"Jaden and Jesse isn't it?"

"How do you know our names?"They asked.

"Why my dear I know lots of things your worst fears or even darkest secrets" the old woman replied

"How much are these?" Jesse quickly asked as he didn't want Jaden to know his darkest secret and he wasn't taking any risks.

"20 Zaphir love" she said

"Just five then".

So they paid her for the potions and continued walking and when Jaden turned around to ask her where she was going but no sooner she had already vanished in a blink of an eye.

Chapter 4

Day after day they continued visiting the lake but on this particular occasion they decided to try the potions Jaden took the first two and Jesse took the other two the fifth one was labelled normaliser

They turned into kangaroo, chimpanzee, warthog, and squirrel

"Lol we both look so silly" said Jesse

"You take the normaliser first" said Jaden. Jesse did as he was told but as he was drinking it a black eagle swooped down and yanked out of his mouth "give that back" Jesse shouted even though the eagle flew into the distance "what do I do now my best friend is a squirrel?"

"Kiss him!"

"What? Who said that?"Jesse anxiously said.

"I did!" said a strange voice

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"My name is Patrick; sorry for bursting out but if you wants your best friend to be human again you have to kiss him soon"

"Why?"

"The nearest potion shop is 5miles away and with these types of potions you only have 3hours before your best friend is going to be a squirrel permanently"

Jesse dug up all his courage to save Jaden and gave him a little peck on the cheek until he turned back into a human; Jesse was so blushed his cheeks were redder than tomatoes "Why are you blushing" asked Jaden. "It's the heat of the fire" Jesse answered

"So it wasn't because you just kissed me" Jaden enquired

"NO" Jesse anxiously replied

Patrick walked off. "Looks like time for us to go as well" Jaden said.

As they approached Heaven city there was a dark red sky hanging above it the pair started to wonder and worry and hurried quickly to the city but when they got there . there was nothing left of a city other than rubble and burnt wood "who could of done this" they thought to themselves


	2. Chapter 5 to 7

Chapter 5

As they continued through the city of rubble; they saw their own houses or what was left of them the 2 heroes started to search for survivors. A few minutes later they met up at the village hall "no one they've all gone" Jaden said.

"Ditto, no one" Jesse said

"We haven't checked in there yet jay"

"Good idea jess"

The door creaked open for them as they crept in there was a figure at the altar

"Where have you to been?" asked the cloaked figure

"Fishing, what happened here Mr or Mrs?"

The figure turned around and started to take off its white cloak to reveal a woman it was Alexis

"Ill tell you what happened here, we were attacked the villagers fled into the mountains whilst I stayed back and fought against the army" she said

"What army?" Jesse asked

"The zeudu"

"So who are they" Judai interrupted.

"I don't know, do you Alexis"

"Yes I do follow me" Alexis answered

She led then to a door that had an 8digit code on it

"Jaden may I borrow your hand 4 a moment?" she asked

"Why?" he hastily replied

"It's not going to hurt you just press on the scanner"

He did as he was asked. This led them to a library of scrolls

"I still can't understand why u needed my hand" Jaden hesitated

"Don't worry you will find out soon enough" she said

"Here it is" she had picked out an old dusty scroll and unrolled

"The zeudu are a legendary army that was controlled by the god of darkness, he was imprisoned by the ancients long ago" she said

"Yes, well done little girl" a dark voice called out. The trio turned around out came a dark elf a personal assistant to the god of darkness

Chapter 6

"It's a shame you won't be able to tell anyone else" the dark elf said

"Yeah? And why is that! Jaden argued back

"This is why!" he grabbed his gun and shoots Jaden and Alexis turning them into ice sculpture and turned to Jesse "wait!"

"Don't shoot; surely we can work this out" Jesse said

"Go on make me offer" the dark elf replied

"I offer to join you as long as you unfreeze them" Jesse offered

"That's not a bad idea and when the time is right you will betray them and kill them on the spot"

"I will do what I must"

"Very well we have a deal" the dark elf unfroze the others and vanished

"What happened to him?" Alexis asked

"Umm I defeated him" Jesse answered

"That's my Jesse for you that's twice you saved my life" Jaden happily said

"That reminds me I need you to take this package to lye castle, will you do this for me" asked Alexis

"Sure! Where are you off to then?"

"I m going to have a word with malice"

The two boys set off to lye caste walking through the forest Jesse was trying to keep as quiet as possible about his deal with the dark elf but it was like a thorn in his back he couldn't forget about it.

"Is something bothering you Jesse?"

"**What do I do now" **he thought to himself "no, I'm fine"

Eventually they arrived at lye castle

"Open up we have a package for you" Jaden said as he bashed the door

"Open the gate" a guard shouted

Chapter 7 lye castle

"Go onwards then at the end turn left

"This can't be right" Jesse said

"Why not"

"The sign says gay boys go left" he said

"Jesse; the king of lye castle is gay" Jaden said

"Oh"

"So left it is"

They began walking up the pink steps and fluffy banisters there were pictures of 6-packs and u know what .they turned the penis like key into the hole the door opened to reveal the king in a fluffy pink 6pack dress yes its rather freaky

"This** is starting to scare me"** they thought

"Hello darlings do you have something for me?" the camp king said

"Yes, it's in here, oh no I've lost it" Jaden said

"Let me have a look" Jesse shoved him out of the way

Their hands crossed in a stroking manner but instead of red they went pink in blush "found it"

"Ah young love" the king said

"What!?" they shouted

"Don't be embarrassed I saw it in your faces"

"But were not in love" they shouted again

"Say what you like tis going to happen"

"here's ur fucking package"

"Ah my porn"

"Let's go" said Jaden


	3. Chapter 8 my secret

Chapter 8

As the village was 2 miles away they decided to spend the night TOGETHER in a tent (I apologise 4 this) under the stargayed sky. That night Jesse started to have nightmares "**Gasp**" he woke up from his nightmare breathing anxiously "**right! I have to tell Jaden" **he thought to himself. Jaden was sitting by the fire that they had made earlier.

"Jaden I have something to tell you"

"What is it Jesse?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this as it's a secret"

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No I want to tell about something I did, but I'm scared to what you're going to say"

"Jesse I don't care what it is were best friends and they stick together"

This is it Jesse has 2 choices either to reveal his love or dark deal find out soon!!!!


End file.
